


Flying Too High....

by iamgizy (saddle_tramp)



Series: Wrapped 'Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con References, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/pseuds/iamgizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Lucius/Severus<br/>Rating: NC-17 for explicit sex and language</p><p>Warning: They are very underage. In this fic Lucius is thirteen and Severus is a few months shy of thirteen, and there is graphic sex involved. Mentions of past rape/non-con, but nothing graphic.</p><p>Summary: First Time, sort of a PWP. Set in the same universe as my Harry/Sev story Wrapped Around His Finger. This is set very near the end of their second year, so it would be early June of 1972. Title from the lyrics to the 1972 song, 'How Can I Be Sure?'  by David Cassidy.</p><p>I blame this totally on a dream I had about Sev and Luc after I finished rereading Magic's Price one morning. It was a very vivid dream that left me feeling sort of dirty because they were so young, but not dirty enough not to write it down so I could share it. I'm gonna enjoy my box seat in Hell, 'cause if Hell really exists there will be so very many gorgeous sweaty queer men and women for me to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Too High....

 

Severus lay on his back, looking up at the dark green canopy above his bed even though he couldn't really see it. He had become used to lying in his bed every night listening to people having sex while picturing what might be happening to Lucius, and tonight was no different.

 

Marcus Avery was just ten feet away from him, being thoroughly shagged by a fifth year Prefect named Rabby Lestrange who liked much younger boys. Rabby had been in the second year dorm every night for weeks while his friends, mostly seventh years like his brother Rod, passed Lucius around amongst their beds. Lucius was a favourite of the older boys who weren't quite straight, both because of his looks and because of his willingness to do anything they asked of him.

 

Severus, even though he was not popular enough to receive Lucius' attentions himself, knew how perfect Lucius' body was for the simple reason that they had shared a dorm for two years. Severus also had a habit of studying quietly in the back corner of the common room, and he had overheard the older boys talking about Lucius' talents rather often. He had even seen them with Lucius a few times in the later hours of the evening, so he had an excellent idea what was going on in the seventh year dorms each night. The mental image of Lucius naked and having sex always aroused Severus, sometimes painfully so, but he refused to touch himself until the early hours of the morning. It was embarrassing enough to wank with someone else in the room, and he simply _refused_ to do it while they were awake, even using a silencing charm.

 

Severus had learned in the last two years that status amongst the Slytherin students was determined more by who was fucking who than by proficiency with magic or even bloodlines. Severus was from one of the most respected Slytherin families, able to do spells that even the seventh years could not do, but he was still completely ignored as often as not. The only time his fellow Slytherins showed an interest in him was when someone wanted something from him, usually information on how to do a spell or make a potion. Intelligence was seemingly not a requirement any longer to be included amongst the high-standing Slytherins, even though Salazar had always prized it. Severus thought all the bed hopping was a bloody awful way to run a House, but he still often found himself wishing he were a bit more desirable so that he might have a chance with Lucius.

 

Severus thought it was quite stupid of Lucius to fawn over the idiot upperclassmen the way he did. Lucius often did their homework for them and had to tutor half of them through their exams because the numbskulls were only interested in learning the sorts of spells that weren't useful on tests, but Lucius didn't care what Severus thought of his activities. Lucius didn't seem to care about _anything_ Severus thought or did anymore, really, unless he needed something from him. He was always so busy sucking up to the older boys -- or sucking them off -- that he didn't have time for the boy who had taught him most of the magic that was initially responsible for Lucius' high standing amongst their Housemates.

 

For most of the last year Lucius had ignored him, so Severus had spent much of his time with a young Ravenclaw named Lily Evans and her Gryffindor friend, Remus. They both respected his knowledge and intelligence but didn't try to take advantage of it, instead seeming to value his company and friendship. That was something _none_ of the Slytherins really did, and Severus found it extremely reassuring to be able to count them as his friends, even if they were from other Houses. Slytherins were not supposed to worry about making friends, but Severus found himself enjoying their companionship nonetheless.

 

Severus heard a noise then and rolled his eyes. He recognized Rabby's climactic groan despite the fact he truly wished he _didn't_ know that particular noise, and knew that it indicated an end to the evening's annoyances. ' _Thank Merlin,_ _'_ he though acerbically, ' _perhaps now they'll shut up and go to_ _sleep_ _.'_ He shifted uncomfortably, kicking the sheet that was covering him to the foot of the bed as he wished that the other second years didn't like keeping the room so warm. ' _Gods, I can't wait until end of term... Two more weeks of sharing a room with these imbeciles, then two_ months _of peace and quiet until I have to put up with them again. Maybe next term things will be better, or at least the lackwits will fuck faster and get it over with_ _.'_

 

The bed curtains on Severus' bed opened suddenly, letting a shaft of moonlight into the dark interior. He turned his head in surprise as he automatically moved one hand up under his pillow to grab his wand, catching a glimpse of quite a lot of gleaming skin and blond hair. The curtains fell closed again as the bed dipped next to him, and then the bed was completely dark again as Severus fought to control the sudden tremble that went through him. He would know that pale skin and hair anywhere, and was unsurprised when Lucius' familiar voice spoke very nearby.

 

Lucius whispered a silencing charm and then invoked a mage light, attaching it to the wall above Severus' head before he settled back on his heels. He was smiling, and just sat there and allowed his gaze roam over Severus' body as he waited for Severus to say something. He knew he wouldn't have to wait long; Severus was as curious as a cat and simply couldn't resist asking questions when he was confused.

 

"Aren't you supposed to be with the seventh years?" Severus asked with a frown after a minute or two, fighting himself to keep his gaze firmly on Lucius' face.

 

The annoyed tone of Severus' voice didn't have any effect on Lucius' smile. He laid his wand next to Severus' pillow and then moved to lean over him before he said softly, "I told them I had something better to do tonight."

 

Severus quirked one eloquent eyebrow, looking up at Lucius with obvious disbelief and even a little suspicion. "Which is?" He was trying to ignore the fact that he was already aroused and Lucius was in his bed _naked_ , his freshly washed hair hanging loose and wild around his face.

 

Lucius smirked, leaning down towards Severus so that his silky-soft blond hair brushed Severus' cheek. "You." He ignored Severus' shocked expression and kissed him before he could say anything, licking and sucking at his lips. Severus let them part with a little gasp after a moment and Lucius smiled against his lips, slipping his tongue into Severus' mouth as one hand moved to stroke Severus' side.

 

 _N _o one__ _had_ ever shown any sexual interest in Severus before, least of all the most popular bottom boy in school, but he wanted Lucius more than he cared to admit, even to himself. He shuddered and let out a soft little moan as he felt the tip of Lucius' tongue stroke against his own, too surprised to do anything. Lucius' sudden advances shocked Severus, but he began to respond after only a few moments, sucking gently at Lucius' tongue and humming at the sweet taste of Lucius' favourite citrus candies.

 

After a moment he felt a bit more bold and licked a bit hesitantly at Lucius' tongue, shuddering slightly again when Lucius purred into his mouth, sounding pleased. Lucius began to slowly explore the roof of Severus' mouth then, making the sensitive skin tingle as Severus fisted the sheet to keep from touching Lucius, his mind scrambling. It didn't take long for him to give in under Lucius' assault though, melting bonelessly under Lucius as everything left his mind except the way Lucius tasted and the feel of gentle hands roaming his body.

 

Lucius ran his hands lightly over Severus' skin, leaving tingling trails in their wake as he explored the lean lines of Severus' body and tried to memorize every inch. His fingertips tingled as he ran them along ribs that were a shade too defined, then stroked down the smooth curve of waist to thin rumpled cotton that covered a sharp hipbone. Lucius skipped over the material to slide along Severus' soft, silky thigh, sucking on Severus' tongue as Severus tensed under him and trembled again.

 

Lucius rubbed Severus' leg soothingly, releasing his tongue to kiss him slowly and gently until he felt the muscles in Severus' thigh relax and Severus began to respond again. He gently bit Severus' lower lip then, suckling the tender skin as Severus moaned and curving his fingers around to the back of Severus' leg. Lucius slid his hand back up Severus' leg, his fingers slipping under the worn cotton to cup Severus' arse as he moved one knee to nudge it gently between Severus' thighs. Severus immediately spread his legs with a low moan, arching under him, and Lucius smiled inwardly as he lowered his body and let his weight press Severus back down into the mattress. Lucius let go of Severus' lip then and thrust his tongue back into Severus' mouth, letting out a soft pleased noise when Severus sucked softly at his tongue in reply.

 

Severus finally lifted his hands from the bed to touch Lucius then, one hand sliding under silky hair to cup the nape of Lucius' neck as the other hand stroked Lucius' back, marvelling at the feel of the firm muscular skin under his hand. It seemed to Severus as though they kissed forever. His world had narrowed until Lucius' mouth on his, the hand that was slowly massaging his arse, and throbbing erection pressing so deliciously against his own were all that mattered. He could have remained that way for an eternity and never tired of it, but Lucius broke the kiss after a little while to trail little nipping kisses across Severus' jaw.

 

Lucius began rocking his hips slowly then, drawing soft little groans from Severus with each gentle thrust as Lucius whispered against his skin, "I want you."

 

Severus shuddered, digging his stubby fingernails into Lucius' back and tipping his head back as he whispered breathily, "You have me."

 

Lucius bit high on the side of his exposed throat in reply, making Severus gasp and flex under him as Lucius growled into his skin, sucking and biting down hard. Severus writhed under him, whimpering and bucking his hips upwards as Lucius felt pulses of sticky warmth along his belly. Lucius released the mouthful of abused skin, slowly licking at the indentations left by his teeth and then nuzzling Severus' ear as he whispered with quiet intensity, "I want you to be _mine_ , Sevvie... Mine alone."

 

Severus nodded slightly, trembling as Lucius bit at the mark on his neck again before he let go and lifted his head. "Look at me, Sev."

 

Severus opened his eyes automatically at the commanding tone, despite the fact Lucius' voice was little more than a whisper. He tried to focus, his eyes glazed and his breathing erratic, and Lucius waited patiently for Severus' eyes to clear before he murmured, "Say it."

 

Severus swallowed, looking up into intense blue eyes that were bright with possessiveness and lust. "I'm yours, as long as you want me. Only yours, Luc."

 

Lucius' lips curved into a wicked little smirk and he kissed Severus hard, plundering his mouth. Severus was quite breathless by the time Lucius pulled away again, gasping for breath as Lucius licked along his sweaty jaw to his ear. Lucius pressed his lips to the bite again then to suck at it strongly, slowly grinding his erection against Severus' spent cock through the damp sticky underwear Severus still wore. He pulled his lips off Severus' skin with a pop a moment later and then whispered into his ear, his lips brushing sensitive skin, "Let me fuck you, Sevvie. I promise to make it so good for you."

 

"Please," Severus whispered so softly he was barely able to hear himself. He shifted under Lucius, arms tightening around him as he lifted his hips to rub against Lucius and repeated slightly louder, "Please."

 

Lucius licked and sucked at the mark on Severus' neck again and then suddenly pulled away, ignoring Severus' whimper of protest at the sudden loss of contact. He shifted to kneel next to him on the bed, running his hands over Severus' skinny body as he murmured, "You look so delicate, Sevvie. I feel like I could break you if I'm not careful." He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Severus' underwear, tugging them down and off in one smooth movement and then tossing them towards the foot of the bed. He leaned forward to put his hands on the insides of Severus' thighs then and licked slowly along his half-hard cock, making him gasp.

 

Lucius tilted his head to look up Severus' body as he licked at the crown, feeling it twitch against his tongue as he met Severus' eyes. He swirled his tongue against it once more and then whispered against it, "Keep your eyes on me, Sevvie. You'll like this."

 

Severus nodded slightly, his eyes darkened almost to pure black with desire and shining with something more as he murmured huskily, "I trust you."

 

Lucius smiled against the tip of Severus' cock and then began to lick delicately at it, enjoying the taste as his tongue searched out every lingering trace of Severus' earlier climax. That went on for what seemed like an eternity to Severus as he watched Lucius lick him, his cock throbbing against Lucius' lips and tongue as it slowly lengthened and filled again.

 

By the time Lucius had explored every centimetre of Severus' cock and balls with his talented tongue and lips, Severus was fully hard again and having serious difficulty holding still. Lucius seemed to know that and moved his hands to palm Severus' hipbones, holding him down as he licked at Severus' balls once more. He moved his mouth to Severus' cock again after a little while, pushing the foreskin back with his lips as he took just the crown into his mouth and began swirling his tongue against the slit.

 

Severus cried out softly and tried to thrust into Lucius' warm, wet mouth then, the muscles in his stomach and thighs clenching tight as Lucius held him down. Lucius slowly took more into his mouth after a moment, looking up through a curtain of blond hair to see glittering dark eyes watching him as Severus gasped for breath. Severus moved one hand to brush Lucius' hair back so he could watch Lucius’ face, his breath hitching as Lucius began to lift his head slowly, increasing the suction as he went. Severus moaned as Lucius' lips tightened just below the crown of his cock, squeezing gently as he swirled his tongue around it.

 

Lucius lowered his head again without warning after a moment, his lips, tongue, and hollowed cheeks pressing skilfully around Severus' cock as he took it quickly into his mouth. Severus shuddered and let his head fall back onto his pillow, his hand falling from Lucius' hair to fist the sheet again as he let out soft little moaning pants and his muscles flexed, instinctively trying to thrust into Lucius' hot, wet mouth. Lucius lifted his head again, the steady strong suction he kept on Severus' cock causing him whimper as it felt as though Lucius might suck it right off.

 

Lucius pulled his mouth off of Severus' cock with a wet pop and licked his lips, tossing his head to get his hair out of his face. He watched Severus gasping for breath with a smug little smile, waiting until his breathing had calmed before he said, "Told you so."

 

Severus snorted softly and then lifted his head, his dark eyes glittering as he asked huskily, "Why did you stop?"

 

Lucius reached for his wand and then moved between Severus' legs before he answered him, grinning wickedly. "Because I want to be fucking you when you come this time."

 

Lucius ran the tip of his wand along the inside of Severus' thigh, leaving a trail of tingling skin as Severus moaned and spread his legs wider, keeping his eyes on Lucius' face. "What do you need the wand for?"

 

Lucius smirked and moved closer, lifting one of Severus' legs to rest the calf on his shoulder as he lightly stroked his wand against the underside of Severus' balls, causing Severus to gasp and arch up off the bed as his head fell back to rest on the pillow again. "Besides the fact I can drive you out of your bloody mind with it if I've a mind to, it also makes fucking a hell of a lot easier."

 

Lucius didn't add that he had nothing but bad memories of his first time. He was determined that Severus' memory of _his_ first time would be nothing short of perfect. He never wanted Severus to know how he had been shoved against a urinal in the restroom on the third floor, or that a growled command to hold still had been the only preparation before Antonin Dolohov had fucked him mercilessly.

 

Antonin had enjoyed Lucius' pain and humiliation at least as much as he enjoyed his tight arse, and had made it a point to corner him as often as possible until Lucius finally learned to just grit his teeth and bear it. Antonin had lost interest in him after that and passed Lucius on to the other upperclassmen, but Lucius had still distanced himself from Severus, determined not to let him become a secondary target. It had taken Lucius months to learn that sex could be easy and enjoyable, but he didn't want Severus to ever know that it could be otherwise.

 

Lucius dismissed his thoughts and pressed the tip of his wand to Severus' anus, watching it flex slightly against the smooth wood as he murmured, " _Mollio purgare asellus_." Severus gasped at the sudden odd tingling almost-burn of a cleaning spell being used internally as the puckered muscle relaxed against the wand, then Lucius whispered, " _Lubricum_."

 

Severus felt something warm and wet spread inward from the tip of the wand, soothing away the odd feeling as Lucius tossed the wand aside and shifted forward, guiding his cock with one hand as he leaned against Severus' leg and slowly pressed into him. Severus moaned softly, his back arching and his eyes closing as Lucius felt slick, hot warmth envelop the head of his cock and then stilled, wanting to savour the feeling as he too closed his eyes.

 

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever before Severus flexed his hips with a soft little noise, urging Lucius to move as he arched his back and fisted the sheet under them. Lucius responded immediately, loving the sound of Severus' gasps and soft, rich moans as he made several short thrusts of his hips, stopping again when his balls were pressed against Severus' arse. He opened his eyes then to look down at Severus, who was breathing hard as his heavy-lidded eyes slowly opened to look up at Lucius.

 

Lucius shifted then, moving Severus' other leg up to his hip as he leaned forward and wrapped one arm around the leg that was thrown over his shoulder. He pulled back then and thrust again, this time one quick slide as Severus' back arched and he closed his eyes as he tightened his grip on the sheet underneath him. Lucius thrust again then, changing the angle slightly to hit something that sent a sudden shock of pleasure through Severus, making Severus' cock twitch against his belly as his mouth fell open in a soft wordless cry.

 

Lucius moved his free hand to Severus' cock then and began stroking it in time with the movement of his hips, trying not to change the angle again. Severus lifted his hips to meet Lucius' thrusts and soon they were both sheened with sweat and making soft noises as their bodies moved together. Lucius was the first to come, letting out a low cry and thrusting erratically as he stroked Severus' cock. Severus followed him almost immediately, a few pulses of pale liquid hitting his belly and dribbling down over Lucius' fingers as Lucius slowly stroked him through the aftershocks.

 

Lucius pulled slowly out of Severus a few minutes later and lowered Severus' leg to the bed before he moved to lie next to him, still breathing hard. He propped himself up on one elbow as he slowly licked the other hand clean, smugly watching Severus try to catch his breath and gather his scattered wits.

 

Severus finally opened his eyes to look at Lucius then and groaned, licking his lips as he watched Lucius' tongue swirl around the tip of one finger. "You're amazing."

 

Lucius slowly pulled his finger from his mouth and then smirked, moving his hand to rest low on Severus' sweaty, sticky belly. "I know."

 

Severus let out a little laugh, his lips quirking into a grin as he added, "And insufferably smug."

 

"Yeah, that'd be me," Lucius agreed, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement. He leaned closer to Severus and kissed him, their tongues tangling together as Severus licked into his mouth for more of the heady lingering taste of himself combined with the sweetness of Lucius' mouth.

 

Lucius finally pulled away, gazing down at Severus with a soft look in his eyes that made something in Severus' belly flutter. Lucius kissed him softly after a few minutes and then whispered against his lips, "You're _mine_ , Sevvie."

 

Severus nodded, lifting one hand to stroke Lucius' hair as he smiled and admitted softly, "I've always been yours, Lucius. You just didn't notice."

 

Lucius smiled, his eyes bright with something Severus couldn't quite puzzle out but knew instinctively that he wanted to see more often. Lucius kissed him again before reaching across Severus for his wand to perform a quick cleaning spell on each of them before he paused, gazing questioningly down at Severus. "Can I stay, or would you rather I go?"

 

"Stay with me," Severus replied immediately, his eyes shining as he smiled at Lucius. "Please."

 

Lucius returned the smile and then sat up to reach for the sheet, pulling it up over them both before he tapped the mage light with his wand, dousing it. Severus blinked in sudden darkness as he felt Lucius tuck his wand under the pillow and then Lucius laid down again, pulling Severus into his arms. "Night, Sev," Lucius murmured, his lips close enough to Severus' ear for Severus to feel his breath.

 

Severus shifted a little closer to Lucius and slid his arms around him, fighting the urge to say something he knew he would regret as he nuzzled Lucius' collarbone. "Good night."

 

Severus felt Lucius' lips brush against the top of his head and smiled again, kissing Lucius' chest and then just laying there and enjoying the feeling of being held as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. He wouldn't allow himself to even hope that Lucius loved him, despite the way Lucius had acted towards him that evening.

 

To Severus it was completely unrealistic to think someone like Lucius would settle for someone like him, but there was _something_ there, he was sure of it. Lucius' beautiful face and well-toned, muscular body were such that he could have almost _anyone_ in Slytherin just by making it known he wanted them, but instead Lucius had come to Severus, who _nobody_ wanted. Added to that was the fact Severus had watched Lucius with the older boys a few times, usually while pretending to be absorbed in his studies in the common room. He knew that there was usually very little in the way of foreplay other than one of them pulling Lucius' trousers down or telling him to suck them off, so his encounter with Severus had been unusual.

 

Lucius was not an overly affectionate person, to put it mildly. He usually showed no affection towards _anyone_ beyond occasionally calling Severus by the pet name Lucius had given him when they were little. That Lucius had taken the time to kiss and touch Severus before fucking him, and then had _asked_ to stay afterwards said almost as much as the way Lucius was holding him. Lucius was the sort of person who didn't ask anyone for anything; he made known what he wanted and waited for someone to leap for the chance to make him happy, but he had asked Severus if he could stay.

 

Then, of course, was the fact Lucius had said twice that he wanted Severus to be his private property. That hinted strongly that Lucius intended this to be a long term thing instead of just a convenient fuck before bed, and meant that Severus had, without even trying, gotten more of a commitment from Lucius than either Lestrange boy had been able to get after almost two years of gifts and promises of prestige.

 

There was absolutely _nothing_ for Lucius to gain by starting a relationship with Severus, who Lucius knew would do anything for him anyway, and even quite a bit to lose since the bulk of Slytherin treated Severus as if he was worthless. That meant that being with Severus was something Lucius really wanted to do, something that was worth the chance of losing the status he'd built up among the other Slytherins and therefore worth angering his father, Augustus Malfoy, who thought only in terms of power and prestige. Lucius _worshipped_ his father, so for him to go against what Augustus would want just to be with Severus was a very major thing.

 

Severus nuzzled Lucius' collarbone with a sudden happy smile at that thought, sure that even if he didn't have Lucius' love, he definitely did have his trust and something more. It might not be love but it still made Severus feel almost as though he was flying as he finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep, still securely held in Lucius' arms.

 

~ End


End file.
